The Second Lylat War
by Driprat
Summary: Years after the first Lylat war a second threatens peace.


"Those who forget history are doomed to repeat it"  
  
  
During the close of the Lylat Wars, after the death of Emperor Andross at The Battle of Venom, the political under structure of the Venomian Empire began to self-destruct. It was this aspect that began to weaken the Venomian armada and allow the Cornerian Navy to finally bring Venom's military to its knees.  
Even after The Battle of Venom and the death of Emperor Andross, the Venom armada was more than a match for the Cornerian Military. Corneria essentially achieved victory because of the political turmoil the Empire was in. Factions were created and the Empire divided into many separate groups with many ideas on how the Empire should finally crush Corniria despite the death of Andross. Instead of one large enemy the Cornerian Army now had the good fortune to be fighting several smaller armies who were at the same time battling each other.  
At wars end the planet Venom was surrounded by several hundred Cornerian battle cruisers all ready to end all life on planet Venom if it came down too it. A small cargo ship rose from the surface of the planet on route to the Cornerian Flag Cruiser.   
The cargo ship was painted bright white so that it could be seen easily against the back ground of space and the green mist that rose high above the planets atmosphere. Upon docking with the Flag Cruiser a representative of the Venomian people and two lightly armed soldiers came out of the cargo ship.  
The Venomians met with political representatives of the planets Corniria, McBeth, Fortuna and Katina. What followed was an obvious political railroading. The Venomian representative, having no experience in negotiation, gave in to every demand and signed a treaty with General Pepper and Sky Marshal Hienlien. The planet representatives having been wounded badly over the war insisted the treaty demanded that the Venomian restrict its borders to the planet Venom alone, To make those borders open to all traffic, To create a new Democratic government, To restrict its standing Military to one hundred million personal,   
and to finally enforce a heavy tax from each planet effected by the war on all import and export goods.  
It is now twenty years after the Lylat Wars. The Peoples Republic of Venom have tried to keep up with demands of the treaty and it has brought they're country to poverty while the rest of the Lylat System prospered into a new age of peace and understanding. The Lylat system was about to change once again...  
  
Part 1:  
"War is a matter of vital importance to the state; the province of life or death; the road to survival or ruin. It is mandatory that it be thoroughly studied."  
~Sun Tzu  
1.  
"War is a grave matter; one is apprehensive lest men embark upon it without due reflection."  
~Li Ch'iian  
  
General Peppy sat next to the window in his room. He found himself looking deeply at his escort cruiser the Valentine Smith. It was one of the newly commissioned battle cruisers, with a brand new crew, neither truly tested in combat. The front of the new cruisers were all fitted with gigantic plates of steel so that the ships could be used to ram into enemy forces. Peppy smiled inwardly to himself as this was his idea. But still he would of preferred to have the escort of Falco or Fox's cruisers, if for no other reason then to have his friends nearby. In years past the Lylat Wars every planet in the system prospered with the   
exception of one, and he was headed to that planet now.  
He continued to gaze fondly at the escort AR-Wings and ES-Wings that flashed past him when he heard a knocking at his door.  
"Come." He said to the door, his voice rang deep with the necessary confidence needed for his command. But, as he noticed, it dragged with a very prominent reminder of his age.  
The door slid effortlessly aside and inside walked a regal young woman. Peppy saw she was dressed in the regular Cornerian Ambassador uniform, one of the new outfits that were designed by young birds, like his friend Falco, to tease old rabbits, like himself. Why wear anything at all? But it did do something else for him, it reminded him how far away his wife is now and how he wished to get home to Corniria as soon as he possibly could.  
"General? The Captain says that we should be approaching Venom air space within the hour." The young spotted feline said as she stepped in. During the course of they're trip Ambassador Quigl had found her self welcome to come and go in and out of Peppy's living quarters.  
"You don't have to be so formal." Peppy smiled and scritched his nose at her. He turned to look out the window again. "They sure are making a big deal out of this aren't they?"  
She smiled back and found herself a seat across from the General "When a person of your stature travels it isn't something to be taken lightly, especially where we are going." She paused purposefully to let her words sink "Corniria would be greatly damaged to loose you to a terrorist act."  
He turned back and pressed a com button on the wall nearest him "Leroy? The Ambassador and I would like something to drink."  
A metallic voice answered him "Very well sir. What will you be having?"  
"Can I please have a Cherry-Cherob Leroy?" The young ambassador said to the room.  
"Very well, and for the General?"  
Peppy started to request a drink similar to Quigl's but stopped as soon as his mind called up a memory of his wife's request that he not get into a drunken stupor "Milk please."  
"Very good sir, I will be in momentarily."  
Quigl smiled and leaned back in the inviting chair "I'm just glad we could hitch a ride on your ship. I don't relish the idea of taking the trip to Venom in one of the Cornerian transports."  
"Well, we just happened to be heading to the same place at the same time." Peppy looked up as the door opened again and well polished droid served them and departed.  
Peppy took a sip of his drink and then watched in amazement as Quigl nearly downed half her drink in one gulp "Why Venom? I thought you were quite happy representing Corniria on Katina?"  
Quigl wiped her mouth and set her drink down before speaking "I was. But Katina and Corniria have so much in common with each other that there's really no point in having an Ambassador there at all. When I heard of the present Ambassador to Venom retiring I jumped at the chance to take it."  
"So your looking to find an adventure." Peppy caught himself nagging her when he had no place to do so. Especially when his own introduction into adult life began with James McCloud, Pigma Dengar and StarFox.  
"Well a change of pace at least." She sipped from her glass, she suddenly went into her stately politician mode "although I was only eight when the war ended I can see perfectly well that the problems with Venom today are a result of the treaty we made them sign. I think the past Ambassador didn't care because he had some kind of personal beef against the Venomian people, the old fart that he is. I think I can help them, at least change some elements of the treaty so that they can get out of poverty and contribute to the rest of the system."  
Peppy nodded, He himself had been against the treaty "It may just happen. Venom's new leader seems to be getting things together down there, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to talk to you about reshaping the planet."  
"Who is the new Mazah on Venom?"  
Peppy shrugged dumbly "I don' know, my reason for heading down there is to find out. Apparently the election was six months ago."  
"Why are we only just now learning about all this?"  
"The red tape." He said in disgust "Allot of the morons in the Senate remember the war and don't want to recognize Venom. So any news about the planet gets in months latter. We have a humanitarian rescue cruiser orbiting McBeth that would of really helped in that ground quake Venom had last year if we didn't hear about it two months after it was all over." Peppy took a quick drink of what was left in his glass and pointed at Quigl "Our Senate is going to be your biggest enemy down there."  
Quigl sat there pondering to herself . Her flinching tail told Peppy that she was deep in thought.  
The General put his glass down and rose to his feet "Come on." He started out the room "I want to watch our approach."   
  
The two saw, through the cockpit windows, the giant red planet Venom. Quigl stood in marvel "Look, the green poison gasses are nearly all gone."  
Peppy flitched her an interested look to her from over his shoulder and then returned to the main windows "Venom's new Mazah. He had put out a system wide call on big scientists and mathmatitions a while ago offering them a big wage and a plot of land for they're service. It seems to have worked, I hear most of the canyons now have grass growing in them."  
"What is that?" Quigl pointed out the aft windows at a spherical droid floating through space.  
The Captain answered this time "Recorder Droids. They take note of all space craft to enter and exit Venom and report it back to Cornerian Defense."  
Peppy cocked an eyebrow at the Ambassador "Anything else?"  
She smirked back at him "Yes, I've been wondering sense we got aboard, what's with the name on this ship?"  
Peppy smiled proudly "Oh I named her." He grinned a little more as memories flooded his mind "After my High School girlfriend." Quigl smiled and shook her head.  
The radio crackled to life and a voice from they're escort spoke "This is the Valentine Smith to the Fickle Queen. We have reached minimum orbit above Venom and must now disengage escort" The voice was young and unsure.  
The Captain then spoke back "We hear you Valentine Smith and thank you for the assist." The Captain pressed a button on the radio unit then spoke again "This is the Fickle Queen to Venom receiving platform, we are ready to land."  
The voice that returned the Captains transmission was also young, but extremely bitter "Acknowledged Fickle Queen, you are cleared for platform nighty four. The Venomian Mazah is awaiting your arrival with the rest of his administrative staff." The voice from Venom's surface cut off the transmission immediately after speaking.  
Peppy and the Captain exchanged an odd glare "Take us down Captain."  
The small transport began to descend to the planets surface. Peppy stared down amazed as the planets details became clearer, revealing large but dirty cities.  
"This is worse than I expected." Quigl said in regards to what they saw bellow them.  
"Really? I was here five years ago and this is allot better." Peppy suddenly had a vast interest in this meeting "Who ever they've got running the place knows what he's doing."  
"We touch down in ten sir." The Captain said dryly, his voice suggested the same shock his General was experiencing.  
  
Peppy felt the ships landing gear connect with a metallic clang and not a concrete thud 'we must of been sent to they're good landing platforms' he thought to himself as he straightened his class A uniform. He met up with Quigl's staff and they began to step out of the craft.  
An abused rendition of the Cornerian national anthem was the first thing Peppy noticed. The second was that it was being played by grade school aged children, which he immediately thought was cute.  
"General Peppy. Ambassador Quigl. It pleases me that all of you could come to our homes, I am General Grunert." Peppy turned his attention from the children to the uniformed Lizard in front of him. Grunert was bulky and mean looking though he tried to smile, his hunch simply made the Hare uncomfortable.  
"It is good to meet you General. I do hope in the coming days myself, and my staff, will be useful to the planet Venom and all its people." Quigl smiled as she shook Grunert's scaled talons.  
Peppy looked at the rest of the Venomian greeting party. Youngsters, in a uniform garb, but not necessarily military. He decided that they were in fact the guard but due to the planets poverty, could not afford proper military dress.  
"Why Peppy, Had I known I would of thrown a party."  
Peppy's head turned again. The voice was familiar, part of a buried past. He couldn't quite place it. Until, that is, he saw the face that the voice came from.  
"General, Ambassador," Grunert spoke in a presenting manner "May I introduce Prime Mazah Leon."  
Peppy stood in shock. Leon, of Starwolf, he survived. That shifty, Chameleon how did he pull that off?  
Quigl, the professional that she was, Took over as Peppy's shock caused an uneasy silence "It is my humble honor to meet with you Prime Mazah." She gave a polite bow "I am curious to know, how do you know our General Peppy?"  
Leon gave a friendly smile showing a few scars "Peppy and I were on opposing sides of the Lylat wars. Both pilots actually. My team, Starwolf, got into a grand dog fight with his StarFox team. His friend Falco was the one who shot me down. Isn't that right General?"  
"Hmm? Yes it is." Peppy struggled to keep his dislike of the situation off his face.  
Leon stretched in his tight black uniform and extended his arm towards the door, leading the group inside. Grunert ordered the guard and the children relieved before continuing inside with the others.  
"How is Falco?" Leon asked as they passed down a long clean hallway "I hear he is out of his AR-Wing and is now commanding a battle ship."  
"That's true." Peppy found the 'pleasant" Leon in front of him far more preferable to the 'Sadistic Piece of Elephant Excrement' Leon he had known before.  
"I would like to meet him some day." Leon spoke casually as if talking about an old friend "Outside of the space craft. See what kind of Bird he is. Maybe challenge him to a rematch, I hear the simulators on Corniria are quite good. They say that it can simulate the pressure of a dive or a barrel roll to the point where cadets get nose bleeds, throw up or even pass out."  
Peppy couldn't help but smile. Falco would definitely jump at the chance for a rematch. Especially sense Falco barely flew away intact in they're last match.  
"I might also like to visit Corniria. I would love to play tourist on such a planet, as opposed to playing Soldier."  
As they continued through the hallway an Owl in a white lab coat approached "Mazah Leon, sir!"  
Leon gave a polite smile to his guests "Excuse me for a second."  
The Owl stopped in front of Leon and his expression changed to one of guilt "Oh, I beg your pardon sir. I didn't realize you were entertaining guests."  
"It is not a problem." Leon's smile was warm and friendly "Your one of the new ones aren't you?"  
"Yes sir, just got here this month."  
"What can I do for you?"  
"I just wanted to say sir, that the new devices are working perfectly and all the pollution should be cleaned and out of Venom's orbit within the next twenty years."  
Leon's smile changed from friendly to that of a proud father "Perfect, please pass my enthusiasm and faith in your work to your fellow scientists."  
"I will." The Owl seemed like a child overjoyed at making his parents proud. He cast a quick gaze at Peppy and Quigl "Excuse me gentlemen and ladies." He left rushing back the way he came.  
Leon started walking again, and his tone became somber "All this time we thought the handicaps and disfigurations in many of our children were just a part of Venomian life." He sighed silently "Little did we realize, they were birth defects brought on by the poison in our atmosphere." He looked to Ambassador Quigl "The atmosphere cleansing units are changing that. A technology we will be more than happy to share with the rest of the Lylat System." He gave a pained smile.  
Everything was catching Peppy off guard, He didn't expect all this from Venom. And especially not from an old adversary. Could Leon be leading Venom to peace and prosperity with the rest of the system? All signs seemed to point to a qualified 'Yes' But still the Hare was uneasy.  
The group entered the Venomian space port receiving area. Leon called to a young Bat that worked behind a counter "Young man? Would you please show the Cornerian Ambassador and her staff to they're office and quarters." The young man nodded and began quickly walking toward Quigl. Leon turned his attention to Peppy "General, I was wondering, would you like to go some place private to chat?"  
  
They sat for a bit, Leon drinking his ale, Peppy drinking his milk. Leon finally spoke "You don't need to put up this political mask, I can tell your skeptical of my being here." He smiled as he spoke.  
Peppy asked a question meaning to dodge what Leon was really getting at "How did you win the election? You seemed more like a soldier than a statesman when we first met."  
"Hmm, how good a judge of character can one be of another when the two are in separate cockpits of separate ships trying to kill each other?" Leon smirked.  
Peppy nodded and smiled as if to say that what Leon was telling him had some truth.  
"The fact is that I have always been loyal to the people of Venom, no matter what flag is raised over it." Leon put his drink down and leaned back, relaxed in his chair "Be it Imperial or Republic. I was a pilot then, in the service of my people. I am a politician now for the same reason."  
The Hare nodded thoughtfully "The election? Who were you running against?"  
Leon smirked as if Peppy had just told an amusing joke "Mazah Breckenridge. A political hack whose been in charge sense the republic was formed ten years ago. As the most popular politician to survive the Lylat Wars he got an easy win every election. The Ape just lead the country further and further down the hole. He had no idea what he was doing, he only got his position before the wars because Andross owed his father a favor."  
Peppy shook a little. He hadn't heard Andross's name spoken in at least six years and even then the mention of the Ape that had nearly brought peace in the Lylat System to its knees some twenty years ago bothered him. To now hear Leon so casually mention the name of this murderer in they're conversation did not seem right. But Peppy stopped himself, Leon was correct in being casual, for Andross didn't deserve the merit of making his name mean something important. Even if the meaning was blasphemy.  
"Still, it was my understanding that StarWolf was run in secret from the rest of the Venomian people. How did you win against someone so popular?" Peppy inquired.  
Leon swallowed a gulp from his drink and continued "My Uncle had died in the wars and left me a well sized Cornirian bank account, and when the Venomian coin dropped that account became a fortune once converted back to Venomian currency. I invested in very public social programs, a number of new businesses to create jobs and.." He once again smirked "A large advertisement campaign. I essentially bought the election. When compared to what I had done on my own and what Breckenridge hadn't done in the years of his administration... It wasn't even close." Leon winked.  
"I must admit, this is a side of you I didn't expect to see. 'The Great Leon" the humanitarian?" Peppy winked back.  
Leon laughed slightly at Peppy's rework of his own battle phrase "I haven't said that sense Venom. After Falco hit me I didn't think I had the place to say anything anymore."  
Peppy leaned toward the jovial Chameleon "How did you survive Venom?"  
Leon's expression changed to that of casual thought recalling events of a past memory "I went down... Damn near hit one of those stupid pillars with Andross's face on them. I hit dirt and surpassingly enough my Wolfen II didn't break apart and I stayed awake. I sat and watched a magnificent dog fight." The Chameleon laughed "I never liked Pigma and I squealed with delight when you made him plow face first into one of those pillars."  
Peppy laughed inwardly. Sending Pigma to Hell had been one of his great joys in life. Though the great cost of that joy, Pigma's betrayal of James McCloud and himself, was hardly worth the trade.  
Leon continued "I suppose I should of been getting away when instead I was watching Wolf and Fox in the most stunning aerial battle I have ever seen." Leon coughed "I wasn't paying attention to the mediocre contest between Andrew and your Slippy. Andrew went down and nailed my ship dead on..." He paused "When I woke ash was raining from the sky and Andross was dead."  
A knock on the door suprised Leon and Peppy both. Leon spoke to the door, "Please come."  
A Mandrill came in "Sir? The State Treasure wishes to speak with you."  
"Please tell Treasure Florez that I will speak to him latter." Leon seemed annoyed  
"He says he needs to speak with you immediately."  
Leon looked apologetically to Peppy and the Hare returned him with a nod "Tell Florez I am on my way."  
The Mandrill saluted smartly and departed.  
"I apologize but I have to go." Leon got up and straightened his uniform "It was a rewarding experience talking with you General. If you would like to finish your drink you are welcome to stay. I will assign an aid to tend to your requests on my way out."  
"Thank you Mazah Leon." He spoke dryly.  
Before heading out Leon said with an amused smile "I don't want you to trust me, that will keep me on my toes and insure that I will keep up a good job to impress the Cornirians. But, do give me... give us, a chance." The Chameleon exited the door. Peppy sat in the room alone.  
  
2  
"In happiness at overcoming difficulties, people forget the danger of death."  
~Book of Changes  
  
Slippy was in hot water.  
But he wasn't in over his head.  
His ES-Wing rocked back and forth, side to side, up and down, barrel rolls. Anything to evade the two ES-Wings firing at him from behind.   
Slippy's pressures were good and they have tagged him with laser fire to the point where his shields bordered on the red. But the nimble Frog wasn't out of tricks yet.  
He pulled back on the ES-Wing's control stick, way back. A somersault, or, at least that's what he wanted his pressures to think.  
The radar flickered momentarily, Slip watched it intensely. When it showed that his opponents had taken the bait and were performing somersaults themselves, he forced his control stick forward, as far as it could go. He was going to show them a reverse somersault.  
The ground sped toward the Frog's face. His nose began to bleed and the ES-Wing's engine began to cough. The view began to curve, Slippy could make out individual blades of grass above him, he was so close to the ground, and ahead of him he saw an upside- down horizon.  
As he began to go back up his ship shook with a huge bang. Slippy reasoned with himself in a split second. The wings of his ES-Wing must of downed a tree. No problem. Unlike it's AR-Wing ancestors, the ES-Wing's wings were designed to be able to cut through the hull of a battle cruiser.  
Slippy saw his opponents finishing they're somersaults. No doubt confused by the fact that they're target is nowhere to be seen. The young Frog grinned. To ram laser death from bellow would be too easy and although cutting them apart with his wings would be fun it wasn't why he was here. He turned his ES-Wing ninety degrees left and came up in a flash between both of his enemy fighters.  
The Frog turned right so he could watch the results with his own eyes. One of his opponent ES-Wing's left engine had exploded breaking the attached wing free and sending the ship spiraling to the ground. As for the other, both his engines had blown apart shooting the ES-Wing's nose and most of the cockpit forward like a bullet from a gun.  
Slippy settled back breathing heavily but, relaxed and satisfied with him self. 'Wait until Falco sees' he thinks to himself as everything around him goes black and still.  
I crack of light appeared in the grove of the ES-Wing's canopy. Slippy pushed the canopy back and got himself out of the simulator.  
"What was that Slippy!?" Bill Gray was perplexed as he pulled himself out of his own simulator.  
"I told you guys it could be done." Slip smiled. He still had the faint trace of a belly, but Slippy was a far cry from the clumsy plump Frog that left his fathers home for the Cornerian Academy "Mange?!"  
A Jackal came out of a third simulator he was grinning playfully "No way boss. I want to see the playback first."  
The playback showed exactly what happened. Slippy's thrusters had downed his companions ships.  
"See I told you." Slippy pointed as the screen played the scene over and over "The exhaust and the wake of my engines ignited both of yours."  
Mange reluctantly handed Slippy ten Cornerian marks "Its nice to know but it'd be useless in battle."  
Slippy nodded as he took his money "Sure. But how can you say its useless, it just made me ten marks."  
"Good job Slip." A voice behind them. The three turned to see Captain Falco standing on a catwalk behind them, over looking the simulators "How's the training coming Lieutenant Gray?"  
The Hound reported smartly to his captain "They finally Stopped going kamikaze on each other."  
"Good. Slip? I want a talk with you." Falco started to walk away down the hallway.  
"Yes Captain, coming." Slippy started clamoring up the stairs after him.  
upon catching up to him Falco spoke as they walked "That was some pretty smooth flying Slip." He coughed a bit a reminder that his fortieth year was coming up fast "But do you think it has any kind of practical use outside showing off in the simulator?"  
"Oh yes sir." Slippy rarely ever called Falco by his name anymore "The exhaust from AR-Wing type craft is a source of energy that can be made into a weapon, all be it, not a practical one..."  
Falco nodded as the Frog continued "Plus I've found a way to cross the wires from the exilerator with the G-difuser to turn the engine into a particle weapon." Falco's eyebrows jumped "though you could only use it once, its a powerful blast, and you   
wouldn't have to make a hit for it to damage a craft with its electrical radiation."  
The Bird smiled down at his younger friend "Make a report. It should make for some good late night reading. You really aren't the same Toad I resented anymore Slip. I find I'm kicking myself for doubting you in the beginning and not seeing what Peppy had first seen in you."  
"Thank you sir." Slippy grinned, Falco grimaced at the word 'Sir' in place of his own name, and he knew why.  
"And I'm especially proud of how you Bill and Mange are keeping the StarFox team alive." He paused thoughtfully "Despite my best efforts."  
Slippy cast Falco an odd look. Still, he knew what Falco was talking about. Peppy and Fox would of never of gone they're own ways if Falco had never left first.  
  
3  
"All warfare is based on deception."  
~Sun Tzu  
  
Florez was pacing back and forth in front of his office when Leon entered. The Hyena jumped a bit as his leader cast him an annoyed glare.  
"Mazah Leon." The Treasurer was frantic and stumbling over his own words "The economy is drained sire, there is no way to pay off our debts."  
Leon stood there half listening as if his head was elsewhere in plan.  
"The Venomian Republic will be bankrupt within the week. Its just how the Cornirians planed it all along." Florez started babbling.  
Leon seem disinterested.  
Florez jumped the Chameleon. Leon saw it coming but did nothing to dodge it "Sire! This is important! It will lead to riots! Civil war! They'll kill us both and carry our heads on-"  
Leon slapped him across the face sending the raving Hyena to the floor. As he recovered Leon unholstered his sidearm and pushed the barrel against the Treasurers head. Leon stared cold and cruelly at the now whimpering Hyena.  
"Listen to me." Leon found old thrills inside him rise as his eyes followed the droplets of Florez's sweat "I am in complete control. Did you hear that?"  
Florez nodded frantically.  
"Do you know what it means?"  
Another nod.  
"And what, Treasure Florez does it mean?"  
"Y-you are in control.."  
Leon pulled the gun away, grabbed Florez's collar and screamed in his ear "I AM IN COMPLETE CONTROL!"  
The Chameleon dropped his Treasurer and straightened himself up "Pull yourself together Florez, They are sure to come back soon."  
  
When Peppy found Quigl's new office she was already making contact with Corniria.  
"The situation is far from exceptable! Senator? The Venomian people have grown in leaps and bounds. They are ready to come back to the rest of the system." Quigl waved Peppy inside motioning for him to sit as she continued to talk into her head   
set "Senator I know I haven't been here for one day, but its enough to convince me of Venom's commitment. All right yes. Thank you Senator."  
She pressed a call termination button on her desk and tossed the headset across the office "Damned old fools!"  
Peppy chuckled "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."  
"Well that's fine because I'm far from giving up."  
"Well good." Peppy stood "I just wanted to check on you before I returned to my ship."  
"Your leaving already?"  
"Maybe, but I need to get away and think for a while."  
She paced a bit "Leon is bothering you."  
The General nodded "Leon is bothering me. Though I know I probably shouldn't let him."  
Quigl's tail waged and she sat on the edge of her desk. "No you shouldn't. But its your job to be doubtful. You keep Lylat safe that way."  
Peppy nods and grins. "Just be sure you stay optimistic to counter my pessimism." Peppy began to get up and leave but stopped. "I'm thinking of calling for an official inspection of the Venomian military. Do you think I should?"  
Quigl held up a wavey hand. "I think you shouldn't. We should show the Venom people a little trust, its not like they could afford a proper military anyhow with the treaty against them." Peppy nodded and began to walk away, she spoke again. "On the other hand its your pessimism that keeps Lylat safe."  
Peppy smirked then left for his ship.  
  
Leon leaned back, He didn't like being under the knife. He told himself the surgery was necessary, he could cover up everything bellow the neck. But, if anyone saw his face from the right, burned and disfigured, the Cornirians would never trust him. To bad the skin grafts never last.  
  
4  
"What is called 'foreknowledge' cannot be elicited from spirits, nor gods, nor by analogy with past events, nor from calculations. It must be obtained from men who know the enemy situation."  
~Sun Tzu  
  
Aboard the orbiting Fickle Queen, Leroy spoke into General Peppy's quarters. "General, The call you requested to Great Fox has connected. Captain McCloud is holding for you."  
"Thank you Leroy." Peppy swelled hearing the name of his old ship and yet it wasn't the same ship at all. After Falco left the group Peppy, Fox and Slippy continued freelancing. When Peppy became too old he retired. Retirement meant excepting his current General position with the Cornerian Fleet. With Just two members the StarFox team was on the verge of dying. Slippy and Fox came into the fleet, bringing the StarFox name with them. Fox commanded a new team for a while and when he left to pursue a captains career, Slippy took over and is still running the team. Falco joined the fleet taking a Captains chair that same year. Maybe Falco didn't like the idea of Fox having a higher rank than him.  
Peppy reasoned that Falco, like the rest of them, knew he wasn't getting any younger.  
When Falco and Slippy joined the Fleet the Great Fox was sent to the air and space museum on Corniria. For five marks a visitor can jog down that damned long hallway between quarters and hanger. Great Fox B went into commission, a reactor leak caused the ship to explode in dock. Minimal staff was aboard but it was still a great tragedy. Then it was Great Fox C which served a good two years in fleet. A stray asteroid shower broke a hole in her hull and split the ship in half. The vast majority of the crew was recovered.  
When Great Fox D was completed no one wanted to command her, convinced the name was cursed. It didn't help when it was leaked that D was made from the wreckage of B and C. Fox McCloud was the only one willing to take her captains seat.  
On the screen in front Peppy was the grinning face of Fox McCloud, A few wrinkles were beginning to show under his friends eyes.  
"Peppy! Good to see you. It's been awhile." Fox was warm and energetic.  
"Captain McCloud. My young friend." That was wrong, he wasn't young anymore.  
"What can I do for you general?" Fox was sitting back drinking from a cup. He had recently began to drinking green leaf tea. "I see your floating above Venom."  
Peppy nodded. "Yes, your in for a few surprises. But that can wait. I need to catch up." The Hare knew he shouldn't ask but decided to anyway. "How is Fara?"  
Fox's face changed to a worried frown. "She's well. She keeps very busy aboard ship drilling her team." Peppy needed to ask no further questions, They were still fighting.  
"That's good. What are you up to these days?"  
Fox's face slowly got better. "Patrolling the Lylat border right now. Can you believe it? Of all things, Corniria has us hunting Space Whales! Apparently some cargo ship running between Katina and McBeth spotted one. I can't believe we're really out here doing this."  
Peppy would love to tell his friend that he really isn't hunting mythical Space Whales but rather he's out there to prevent the pirate trafficking that had been going on. The chance that Pirates were monitoring the call wasn't worth taking. "Corniria hands down some silly orders sometimes."  
Fox nodded and tried to move the conversation to a more interesting subject. "What news from Venom?" He sipped. "I heard they had voted in someone new."  
The Hare woofed. "Get ready for this one. Leon is now Prime Mazah of Venom."  
"Not the Leon I'm thinking of." Fox face presented a state of shock.  
"Yes, he survived the raid on Venom. I don't quite know how. But he did it all the same." He paused thoughtfully. "And Venom has never looked better for it. Leon is doing an amazing job of putting back together."  
"Could they attack again?"  
"I saw no sign of it. Leon seems to be working to clean up the planet itself."  
"This is kind of amazing."  
"I'm thinking of ordering an official military inspection."  
Fox nodded. "Do it. I don't like this new situation. If Leon is really taking Venom to better places, Great I'll be the first to kiss his ass. But I cant help but worry about another war."  
"Right." The Generals mind was made up. "The Valentine Smith had to go to conduct a rescue near Solar. What ships are nearby?"  
Fox fiddled with some off screen controls. "Lets see. The Abby Wall is near McBeth. The Ford Prefect is..." Fox stopped and grinned from ear to ear.  
"What is it?" Peppy grinned out of the corner of his mouth, already guessing what Fox was going to say.  
"The Johnny Rico is patrolling Sector X."  
"Perfect. I'll talk to you latter Fox." Fox nodded and the screen went blank. Peppy called to the room. "Leroy, Get me through to Falco on the Johnny Rico."  
  
5  
"The principle of least action require that utility and beauty be combined."  
~Robert A. Hienlein  
  
Peppy's call prodded Fox to make his way down the ship to the hanger. The catwalk that crossed the Great Fox's hanger was flanked on either side with AR-Wings and the newer ES-Wings. Near the back were the three custom ES-Wings that belonged to Fara, Kat and Marry, The three members of StarVixen.  
When StarFox came into Cornerian service it became ordained that every battle ship in the fleet have its own team of best of the best. Fara stared StarVixen and Fox was more than happy to receive them. That was back when they were on good terms.  
Fox didn't know why the were at odds with each other. At least, That's what he told himself. When Fox joined the fleet it was because he knew he was getting too old to fly and he resented her because she still possessed the agility to perform. She just got tired of putting up with him.  
Mary approached Fox. "G'morning Captain." She saluted.  
Fox returned the salute. "How well goes the team?"  
"Splendid sir. We just got done with some rough simulators." Mary smiled, she was a small Wolf not quite a cub anymore, but not quite grown. "We went through your raid on Venom."  
Fox grinned. He knew he should be angry having every wanna be pilot go through the sim so that they could compare themselves to him, but he was flattered. "How did you do?"  
"Lost it sir, but we'll get 'em next time."  
"I know you will." Fox wished he had more than one chance to pull that mission off. "Is Fara around?"  
"Oh yes sir, she's working underneath her ES-Wing at the moment."  
Fox looked past Mary's shoulder to see an attractive pair of legs sticking out from under Fara's ship. "She's busy."  
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind sir."  
"It's all right. Let her know I stopped by. I'll be in my bridge office.  
  
6.  
"War is the failure of politics."  
~Robert A. Heinlein  
  
Leon and Quigl stood looking up at the two descending objects from the landing platform. Quigl was dressed in a formal receiving gown as it was decided that after the initial meeting with the inspectors they would attend dinner. Leon was in his best uniform appropriate to his rank as Prime Mazah. Behind them stood a full complement of senators, states men, and paid friendly faces not to mention Grunert and his rather inexperienced group of guards.  
They could now make out one of the ships as the Fickle Queen. The other was still unrecognizable.  
"Thank you Ambassador Quigl."  
Quigl took he gaze from the descending ships and looked to Leon. "Sir?"  
"Thank you for your help. Offering yourself as a go between in this situation."  
She flushed a little and smiled pleasantly "As Ambassador my interests are for Venom as well as for Corniria."  
Leon nodded thankfully. He could now read "Johnny Rico" on the side of the second ship. A drop ship from an orbiting battle ship no doubt.  
"Corniria is becoming a little more receptive. though they aren't listening to hard." She brightened up a bit. "McBeth on the other hand is very interested in Venom's resources. Being a planet based on trade."  
Leon nodded grinning as the two ships touched to the ground. From the Fickle Queen came General Peppy and his entourage.  
"My apologies Mazah Leon, but I have to be sure." Peppy said in a sympathizing tone.  
Leon tried to give a hurt smile. "No worries General." He said "I invited you to doubt me."  
From the Johnny Rico's drop ship, Leon was delighted to see Falco come out with the rest of the inspection team. Falco wasn't quite sure what to make of the grinning face of an old enemy approaching him.  
Leon took the birds hand and shook it energetically "Captain Falco. So good to finally meet you." He paused. Falco was a little shocked "You could say this is our first actual meeting. Outside the cockpit anyway."  
Falco tried to straighten himself "Thank you." Falco pause, then felt he probably should of said more "Congratulations on your election."  
Leon laughed and started to walk toward the receiving hall, he waved for all to follow. Leon stayed by Falco's side "I'd say you got the better deal. Trust me, life is much easier inside a ship, even a battle ship. You wouldn't like a supreme commanding role."  
Falco started to say something but stopped.  
"Captain Falco, After this political ordeal, I would love to see your ship. As I've told the General, I've been dying to try out the Cornerian flight simulators. In fact, if your up to it, I would dearly love a rematch." Leon finished with a playful nudge against Falco's arm.  
Falco grinned "Would the Prime Mazah like to put a little wager on it?"  
The Chameleon nodded. The irony wasn't lost on him, They were already deep into the first round of they're match and the wager was the galaxy. 


End file.
